


Flowers Growing, Just to Bloom

by Ziam_Mayne



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Justin Bieber - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Zayn, F/M, Feminine Zayn, M/M, Power Bottom Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Mayne/pseuds/Ziam_Mayne
Summary: Prompt: It’s Liam’s birthday and Zayn has a special surprise planned for him.





	Flowers Growing, Just to Bloom

Zayn’s been planning for Liam’s birthday for a long time.

To his luck, Louis, his older brother, was going to be at his girlfriend Eleanor’s house all day, while his dads, Harry and Niall, were out shopping and would later be having dinner with his Papa’s (Harry) college roommate from when he was a uni. 

Zayn and a few of their friends had planned a bonfire party to celebrate Liam’s birthday for later that evening, but before that her and Liam had a few hours to spend together. They had just enough time so that she could execute his surprise for Liam. 

___

“Happy birthday!” Zayn squealed as he opened the door and wrapped Liam inot a hug. 

“Thanks baby,” Liam mumbled into the crown of Zayn’s hair. “Wow, you look really nice,” Liam complimented as he tilts back and took Zayn in. Everything about the way Zayn looks is deliberate- the white Adidas crop top he likes on Zayn so much because of how much his skin is exposed, his short black shorts that show off his long tan legs, his hair down loose the way he loves is still damp from the shower. His feet bare and her skin is softly scented with Zayn’s favorite vanilla oil with hints of Zayn’s perfume which reminds Liam of roses. 

“Damn, you smell good too,” Liam murmured as he stepped into the Styles household. 

“So do you,” Zayn replies back before getting on his tippy toes and kissing Liam hello, while inhaling his clean soap scent. Liam’s summer jobs teaching swimming and being a lifeguard on the weekends have made him even more ridiculously hot then he already was- his skin a warm tawny brown from the sun and his shoulders and biceps even more defined from holding paddling little kids up all morning long. His hair often seems to be damp from the pool or the shower and Zayn loves the thick curls he’s let grown out. All of it made for an extremely tension filled summer as Zayn’s already sky-high attraction to lima has gone to near out of control levels. 

___

Taking Liam’s hand, Zayn leads him into the kitchen and shows off the three dozen cupcakes he made for his party. “These have rum in the frosting,” Zayn says while pointing to a set and Liam grins, “Where did you get the rum?” “A baker never shares his secrets,” he teased. 

Liam leaned his face towards Zayn’s, “And how many of these will it take to get you buzzed?” Liam had discovered how extra flirty Zayn gets off cocktails, the last time he had vodka and cranberry juice Zayn crawled over the console of his Jeep to straddle Liam in the driver’s seat where they made out so hard Zayn nearly missed his curfew. 

Zayn grabbed a cupcake and dipped his finger into the creamy frosted peak then sucked the frosting off his finger, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. “Well fuck,” Liam murmured under his breath making Zayn shiver in anticipation. 

___

“So where is everyone?” Liam asked as he kicked his sneakers off and flopped onto the couch joining Zayn. 

“Louis is at Eleanor’s and my dads are spending the day together.” Zayn left it at that hoping Liam would catch on to what he was saying. 

“So they’re going to be gone all day?

“All day,” Zayn chirps and grins to himself. 

“Huh,” was all Liam said while brushing his fingertips over Zayn’s arm. 

“Do you know what you want to do for your birthday?” Zayn asked. Liam chuckled, “I dunno, this feels kinda perfect actually. We could Netflix and chill, eat spiked cupcakes all day and then sleep it off.” Liam gives his boyfriend a squeeze. 

“We could…” Zayn turns and faces Liam, “Do you want your present first?” Liam has an arm flug behind his head and Zayn wants to bite his tricep he looks so sexy. His mouth cocked in a smirk and eyebrows raised so Zayn knows he’s about to say something provocative.

“I thought you were my present Zee.” Perfect Zayn loves that he knows his boyfriend so well that he knew he’d set it up right for him. Pulling himself up over Liam’s torso, he gives into the temptation and places feather light kisses on the firm muscle of Liam’s arms and then opens his mouth and bites him. 

“Damn, you’re frisky today babe.”

___  
Zayn stands up and reaches down towards Liam. Liam looks dazed but follows Zayn obediently. Zayn got up at the crack of dawn to quietly clean her room before anyone else was awake and Liam sees her actual floor clear of her clothes and books Liam is jolted back to his senses. 

“What the hell happened in here?” Zayn just smiles and closes his door. “It’s a birthday miracle.” Liam nods and looks around, “I’ll say.”

Zayn has the curtains drawn but the windows slightly open to catch the breeze. Zayn watches as Liam looks around, “So my present is up here?” he finally asks as Zayn climbs onto his bed and perches on his knees at the end of it. Zayn nods his head yes and beckons Liam to him. 

“You have to come here for it,” Zayn whispers. Liam is quick to move towards him, still looking slightly confused which gave Zayn even more confidence to say what he’s about to say. 

When Liam gets to him, he rises and runs his hands up and down Liam’s arms and into his hair pulling his face down to his neck. Zayn gives him a warm kiss on the cheek before he whispers into Liam’s ear, “Make love to me.” 

Liam instantly took his shirt off. He’s currently pulling Zayn’s crop top off while Zayn hurriedly unbuttons his black shorts. Once Zayn’s clothing is on the floor, Liam is quick to press Zayn into his bed. Liam’s breathing his ragged as Zayn’s fingers slid over the contours of Liam’s back and down to his hips, grasping at them to pull them harder against Zayn’s. 

The gasps he makes when Zayn does it feel like jolts of electricity that shoot into the sweet aching space between Zayn’s legs. Liam didn’t quite believe Zayn at first, “Are...are you sure?” he asked repeatedly as Zayn kissed along his neck and dragged his hands down Liam’s stomach to wrap his fingers around the drawstring of his shorts tugging at them. 

Zayn let his actions answer for him and coaxed Liam closer to him. Liam let out a grown as he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist and threw Zayn down and pulled them both to the top of the bed.

Zayn slides a leg around Liam’s hip. Liam reaches down to hold it there, his hands sliding up Zayn’s thigh and feeling the lacy material of the black panties Zay is wearing.

Liam can’t help but to pull away and take the sight of his boyfriend of two years in nothing but a pair of black lace panties laying on his white bed sheets ready for Liam to have his wicked way with him. 

Liam dropped his head onto Zayn’s shoulder and moaned, “I’m not going to last more than five seconds with you looking like this.” Zayn smiled to himself. He felt so empowered. Zayn grabbed onto Liam’s hand and let it further down until his hand was just above the waistline of his panties causing another soft moan to escape from Liam’s lips.   
Liam shuffles until he’s face to face with Zayn’s lace covered prick. He licks lips before he carefully begins to pull down Zayn’s panties while leaving tender kisses to every inch of skin he uncovers. He watched as Zayn withered around wanting the panties completely off but Liam took his sweet time brushing his face over Zayn’s privates. His warm breath seeping through the thin material of Zayn’s panties making him instinctually thrust his hips up. 

Zayn feels Liam chuckle as he takes a second to pass, this time jutting his chin down to tease at the heat pooling there. He whines Liam’s name as he travels back and forth teasing him into a frenzy. Zayn has never felt more desperate for anything in his life and he just wants Liam inside of him now. The thought flits through her mind that he can’t believe he waited this damn long. 

Liam moves his face back up to Zayn and holds his face, “I want you so much,” Zayn whispers and watches as Liam’s eyes darken and his pupils dilate. 

Zayn whimpers as Liam places his (Zayn’s) hand on (Liam’s) collarbone and his arousal makes Zayn feel lightheaded. 

“Let’s take these off,” Liam whispers and Zayn nods his head vigorously as he sits back and watches Zayn slide his panties down his legs. 

“Zayn,” Liam breathes as he emerges to face Liam fully naked for the first time in forever. 

“Yeah?” Zayn asks softly. 

Zayn watches as Liam licks his lips and pushes out a breath, “I am so in love with you,” Liam says as he shakes his head and moves Zayn’s body to meet his. 

“And I love you. That’s why I want you to be my first Li, just...just promise me you’ll be gentle,” whispered Zayn. 

Liam gently kissed Zayn on the lips repeatedly promising to me gentle the whole time. 

When Zayn lays back down on the bed he pushes a pillow away to reveal a towel and a box of condoms hidden underneath. Liam throws his head back and laughs loudly, “You little minx,” he chortles.

Zayn could feel his face warm up, “What? I like to be prepared.” Reaching for the towl Liam grins at Zayn.

“No, it’s good. I’m a messy eater so…” he trails off as Zayn’s eyes widen. “Oh,” is all Zayn says as Liam smooths the towel on her comforter. 

“You don’t have to…”Zayn starts but Liam shakes a finger at him, “Baby don’t ever, ever say that. I always want to,” Zayn couldn’t help the smile that spreads on his face, “You do?” “Fuck yeah baby.”

Liam takes his time with Zayn. Every move feels slowed down, like he’s underwater. It’s the strangest sensation of complete relaxation meeting a sense of urgency he’s never experienced before. Liam peers up at him from time to time to gauge how he’s feeling, making sure that he’s still wanting the same things. 

Zayn’s not sure how Liam’s not clear about his full and eager consent by the way Zayn’s whimpering Liam’s name and squirming under every touch and kiss and breath he’s pressing into his bare skin. 

Liam’s tongue brushes one nipple while his fingers gently tease the other and he feels himself needing more, more pressure, more friction, much less caution and without realizing it he’s clutched Liam’s fingers between his and squeezes them, showing him what he wants. 

Zayn feels Liam’s groan vibrate on his breast and he responds, his fingers pinch his as his mouth mimics on the other side and Zayn feels the incredible slow wave of pleasure knotting deep inside him threaten to break loose. 

Zayn doesn’t think there could possibly be anything in the world that feels greater than this- Liam’s warm open mouth hungrily pressing into him, Liam’s tongue teasing him as it traces patterns that wind him up until Liam changes his path, bringing Zayn to a new edge each time until he feels like his hips are going to arch straight into the ceiling. Liam’s noisy as he laps at him, sounds of satisfaction that surprise and seduce him with each soft growl and eager moan. 

Liam’s fingers slip into Zayn, making a rhythm Zayn can’t follow, but Liam’s in control of, as he matches his thrust to the swipes of his tongue against Zayn’s clenching hole. Zayn wishes it could go on for hours but he senses he only has seconds before he’s going to shatter into a thousand pleasurable pieces. 

Zayn’s nails dig deep into Liam’s curls and a sound erupts from Zayn’s core as he climaxes long and loud. Feeling it in every nerve in his body. Zayn shudders then wails as he shoves Liam away, his sudden sensitivity a whiplash from the sensations of moments before. 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn heaves but Liam just gives him a huge grin as he sits up and wides the back of his hand Obed his slick covered face. 

“That’s how I know I did good,” Liam says in a cocky manner. 

“Can..can I help you put the condom on? Zayn asked timidly. 

Liam nodded his head, his breath quickening as Zayn rolls it on his hard member. Zayn feels like he’s in some hazy dream world, where the only thing that matters is them in this moment, in his room. He kisses Liam softly on the lips and lays back against his pillows, parting his legs for his boyfriend.   
Liam looks at Zayn with such tenderness it makes him ache with longing to please him. When Liam comes down to him, Liam rests his arms on either side of his head, fingers brushing soft wisps of baby hair off his forehead. 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Liam whispers. Zayn nods and reaches for Liam’s cock and guides him into him. Liam’s hips press forward and Zayn feels a jab and pulls back as Liam looks at him anxiously, “Are you okay?” Zayn nods and kisses Liam, urging his mouth open and experiencing the incredible taste of himself on Liam’s tongue while he strokes Liam’s cock and tilts his hips enough for feel Liam press into her with a low moan. 

“Yeah,” Zayn whispers, hoping to coax Liam into pushing himself further into him. There’s a sharp pressure and he wants to pull back but Zayn squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply, moves himself into him and he gasps- raw and guttural and Liam thrust into him and now it’s Zayn’s turn to gasp, but it’s not from pain, or it’s a little pain, but also because it feels so good. It feels filling. 

“You’re so tight,” Liam groans into his ear. 

“Is that bad?” Zayn asks worriedly, thinking that he’s the one hurting Liam, but to his surprise, Liam shakes his head roughly and presses his mouth next to Zayn’s ear, “It’s amazing, it’s so fucking good...ahh, fuck, Zee!” 

The throb of resistance is ebbing away as they start gliding together in unison. Zayn feels himself opening and expanding into him and Liam must feel it too as each move he makes into him goes deeper. 

Zayn wraps his tan legs around Liam’s hips. He feels a jolt of surprise when Liam’s hand snakes between their bodies and wraps his hand around Zayn’s leaking member. He’s not sure he’ll come again so soon, but he loves the warm giddy feeling of Liam touching him and wanting to give him even more. 

Liam’s breath becomes faster and shallower and his hips build momentum and Zayn knows Liam’s close as he basks in the weight of his body into him and savors the sticky heat of Liam’s skin as Zayn kisses his neck and dips his tongue in the crook of Liam’s shoulder. 

Liam starts to warn Zayn with his words and sounds and Zayn wants to take such sweet care of him. Zayn encourages Liam and lets his wet warm heat help him release. 

Liam braces his hand against the wall behind his bed and plunges into Zayn with a long low cry as Liam buries his face into Zayn’s pillow. Liam’s mouth blindly searching for his lips and kissing him so deeply it’s possible he forgets to breathe for a few seconds. 

___  
Zayn’s curled up next to his boyfriend in nothing but Liam’s t-shirt with his legs swung over Liam’s lap as they cuddle on his bed. 

“I could eat all those cupcakes right now,” he hears Liam say as he runs his fingers along Zayn’s legs. “Do we have to go to this party?” he whines and Zayn laughs, “The bonfire is being thrown in your honor for your birthday by your best friends that I spent all night making cupcakes for? Uh yeah, we have to go.”

Liam grabs Zayn by the waist and tickles him. Zayn shoves him away giggling, “Do you think people will be able to tell,” Zayn shyly asks. 

“That we had sex?” Liam makes a pouty face, “Wait, I have to go to this thing and I’m not allowed to announce we spent the entire day in bed?”

“Liam!” Zayn scolds but he’s laughing as Liam rolls onto him with a kiss. 

“Thank you for the greatest birthday ever,” Liam says earnestly. 

“You’re welcome. It was pretty fun for me too.” 

A sexy smirk spreads across Liam’s face, “So now that you lost your virginity, are we gonna start spending all our time calculating when we have an empty house for a few hours?” Zayn matches his grin and pulls Liam into a kiss, “You’re a dork, but I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

“Happy birthday Liam,” Zayn whispered before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Zayn centric one shots. If you'd like anything written please leave some prompt ideas in the comment section.


End file.
